ladeedabetterfandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
Being a Merchandise driven series of toys, a lot of types of merchandise will be released. From toys, dolls, accessories, clothing, maybe even a series of shows or a movie! This page will be accurately listing everything merchandise wise. For more detailed information please visit character pages. Dolls (Please refer to character pages for complete info) Sweet Party For Dee's sweet 16 the girls had an idea for a candy themed party *Dee as "Dots-of-Style" included is a small orange present *Tylie as "Cotton Candy Crush" comes with purple heart box of candy *Cyanne as "Peppermint Pose" comes with blue wrapped present *Sloane as "Lollipop Swirl" Comes with pink glittery lolipop and a red heart box shape of candy. Runway Vacay The girls were inspired by the amazing sights they visited on a field trip *Dee is "Bollywood Bright" *Tylie as "Kabuki Cutie" *Cyanne as "Viva La France" *Sloane as "Safari Dreams" Garden Tea Party After Sloane's family moved the girls threw a special garden tea party *Dee as "Bee-licious" *Cyanne as "Sunflower Burst" *Tylie as "Ladybug Look" *Sloane as "Butterfly Blast" Juicy Crush The La Dee Da girls got jobs working as a smoothie shop! *Dee as "Watermelon Mist" and in line 2 "Strawberry Kiwi" *Tylie as "Grape Shake-up" and in line 2 "Pom Berry" *Cyanne as "Sweet and Sour" in line 2 "Peach Mango" *Sloane as "Tropical Twist" and in line 2 "Tropical Punch" Fairytale Dance *Dee as "Frog Princess" *Tylie as "Snow Queen" *Cyanne as "Rapunzel" *Sloane as "Little Red Riding Hood" Dee-licious Dolls *City Girl Dee: Comes with changeable dress, bow, and flower. Along with leggings to change into leg-warmers, some fashion sketches, and portfolio/purse. *School Day Style: A simple Dee doll wearing a school themed attire inspired by Apples! *I love Le Bun: An adorable doggie themed Dee and Le Bun visit a cute theme park. Sets Garden Tea Party A fun little tea party set for the La Dee Da's when they wanna relax with a cup of tea! Comes with a small set and a total of 50 pieces to personally design and customize the tea party. Items include: *A city set that can be swapped to display day or night *3 sets of pink utensils and 3 sets of blue utensils *Le Bun potted plant *2 markers *2 pink plates and 2 blue plates *2 chairs *1 table *1 street light *2 trees *Pink table display *Banner of small flags *Multiple pieces consisting of flowers, bows, hearts, and butterflies *2 sticker sheets, 1 sheet of ornaments, and 2 pieces of folding paper Ribbon Salon An adorable hair oriented themed set! Dee ccan be given lovely hair extensions and highlights by using the lovely ribbons that come included with the set. Also includes a standing piece to wor the object and hold the ribbons, and a platform for Dee to stand on. As well as a chair and hairclips. Fashions Multiple fashion packs have already swept the market. They can be worn on any doll and as of now include: Sugar-Coated How sweet is this pink outfit? Of course it still has a little attitude. The socks can be scrunched down and worn as leg warmers and the hair accessory can be popped onto the dress. Includes: *A silky pink dress with small flowers printed along it *A big pink flower hair accessory/dress *A see-through pink tutu that can be turned into a cape *Pink slip on shoes *Pink socks/leg warmers that can be used as arm socks/bands *A soft pink stuffed bunny Girls' Night Out There’s soooo much to love about this look. It’s all in how you style it. Rock those looks, then try creating your own dee-licious design ideas! Comes with: *A glittery pink-purple top with gold band and multi-layered blue ruffle skirt that can change length *Big glittery pink-purple bow *yellow-gold handbag *gold strapped pink heels *A piece resembling the dress to be worn in multiple spots. Design to Shine Imagine one dee-luxe party dress you can wear three different ways! Scrunch the skirt up high to create a mini-dress. Make it knee-length for a dress that’s short and sweet, or wear it long! The faux fur accessory can be worn as a hat, a ruffle, or a shrug. Includes: *A blue dress with big bow at the chest area that can be twisted in multiple ways *green faux fur *a pink ruffle-layered purse *pink heels with small green bows *a double green bracelet *a blue pearl bracelet School Cool Get schooled in style! Make this pink plaid outfit you-nique by changing the accessories. Wear the bow wherever, then decide whether you want knee socks or leg warmers. You’ll get an A+ for creativity and shoutrageous style! Includes: *White school shirt with pink plaid skirt that can be worn as a jumper *a small pink-red bow, can be used as a bowtie *a plaid ribbon/bow for hair or acessory *light yellow arm socks/bands *a purple notebook *pink heels Hula Rock Includes: *Yellow corset top with pink flower print *Grass skirt *Flower Ornaments *Pink frilly skirt *Orange flower *Glass with pink swirly straw *Yellow skirt piece Kickin' Picnic Includes: *Pink plaid dress *Blue translucent cloth *Blue heels *Light basket purse with dark magenta straps *Daisy *Pink heart sunglasses Pets Belonging to a fashionable crew, Le Bun is often a target of a fashion makeover. Not that he seems to mind in the least! For a more detailed explanation of Le Bun merchandise, please visit his page. *Too Cute Tutu for the Sweet Party series *Doggie Denim *Top Hat and Tails Prancy Most likely to be included in the Fairytale Dance line, Prancy is an adorable white Pegasus that one can purchase for their La Dee Da doll. Other Fashion Design Sketchbook: Design your own fashions with this dee-licious sketchbook! Comes with stencils, markers, stickers, and so much more. Allowing you to draw awesome outfits on all of the girls and even color them in or add stickers to complete the design. Crank up your imagination and start sketching all your epic ideas! Ebooks: A series of stories inspired by the merchandise (for now). They are interactive stories that can be viewed online or downloaded for an App on the iphone. Trivia *As of now, Dee has 4 more dolls than her friends Gallery Designs.png Sugar-Coated.png|Cute, Sassy, In-between! Girls Night Out.png Shine.png Cotton.png Lolli.png Minty.png New York.png Swirly.png Tutu.png Africa.png Bolly.png Kabuki.png Paris France.png Juicy Crush 2.png Fairytale Dance.png I love Le Bun Dee.png Juicy Crush.png Sloane Butterfly.png Cyanne Sunflower.png Tylie Ladybug.png Bee Dee.png Apple Dee.png Hair Dee.png Category:Merchandise Category:Main Pages